


sweet like sugar

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: baekha has the pleasure of discovering things
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	sweet like sugar

Baekha is only twelve when she realizes sugar is sweet, but what’s both sweet  _ and _ soft is Junhee’s lips.

She didn’t mean to kiss Junhee’s lips, it was just in her mind and she doesn’t know who and what pushed her. Junhee looks red like a tomato but she giggles, a cute sound which makes Baekha feel better about this whole ordeal, makes her giggle as well.

They run out of the room when Baekha’s mother calls them downstairs for food. They sit next to each other as usual, but Junhee’s hands occasionally reach for Baekha’s and she lets out a chuckle every time Baekha squeezes her soft hands.

Junhee is sweet, Baekha learns. Sweeter than sugar, her lips tastier than sugar. Junhee is better than sugar.

She kisses Junhee’s lips every once in a while, when nobody is around. Just quick pecks, as if to test the reality, and every time she draws the same conclusion: Junhee is sweeter than sugar.

When they grow up, nearing adults — at the age of 16, Baekha learns what it means to kiss someone on the lips — what they actually do behind that umbrella, behind the bouquet of flowers. When they’re old enough, they see what the actual kiss is like on a big screen, and Baekha grabs Junhee’s hand out of embarrassment. They use so much tongue, it’s disgusting.

Junhee laughs when Baekha tells her that.

“It doesn’t have to have tongue,” Junhee says like she’s sure, like she knows. Like she’s kissed someone else. It makes Baekha’s stomach sink. “What we saw was a french kiss, Baekha, that’s not how normal people kiss.”

“Did you…” Baekha wants to know the answers, but she’d probably cry if her suspicions were true. “Have you kissed anyone?”

“No!” Junhee’s red like a tomato again. Baekha wants to bite her cheeks, but she leans forward and presses a kiss instead. “I just searched it on the internet.”

Of course she used the internet, but Baekha never thought of using the internet for that kind of purpose before. Baekha learns way too much about everything. She learns way too much, and is disgusted. But she likes watching the women, for some reason. And she even learns how to kiss someone like adults. She doesn’t even think of practicing, just runs to Junhee’s house after the video ends with the two people yelling ‘happy kissing!’ in her ears.

Before Junhee can ask her any question, she grabs her wrist, runs to her room.

“Mrs. Kim, we’ll be studying, can you make us pastries?” She yells across the room. That’ll keep Junhee’s mom away for at least thirty minutes. 

She pulls Junhee on the bed. The people in the video were sitting on a couch but Baekha’s sure doing this on the couch will make Mrs. Kim shriek and freak out over it for at least four years. She’d rather do it on a bed instead.

She cups Junhee’s jaw, holding Junhee’s one hand and interlacing their fingers together. “I’m gonna kiss you—” She bites her lower lip. Right. Consent. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh,” Junhee giggles into her free hand, drags herself closer. She hooks one leg on Baekha’s and strokes her neck with a fond expression. “Okay.”

Baekha wants to kiss her so bad, but the video said to make  _ sure _ the other person is okay with it. “No. Say ‘please kiss me’ — I need clear, enthusiastic consent.”

It makes Junhee laugh, and she leans forward and presses their lips together. Baekha does everything her melting brain can remember, and the kiss is so much better than small pecks. Junhee tastes sweet like she remembers, but there’s something underneath the layer of sweet she can’t put a finger on. When their heads tilt opposite ways for a deeper kiss, Baekha thinks there’s something… different. It’s sweet, obviously, but something like a little tingle against her lips and tongue she can’t seem to understand.

When they’re eighteen and kissing more frequently and more enthusiastically than ever, Baekha realizes it’s spice that she tastes.

They’re in the corner in the house of someone, in a party only Junhee wants to actively engage in, even if she barely knows anyone. But Baekha brought her in the corner where there was a bean bag, pulled Junhee on her lap, and kissed her lips.

Both of them are a hundred times better with all the practice, and there’s occasional tongue here and there, which isn’t as disgusting as Baekha thought it would be.

She’s a lesbian now — well, she has been a lesbian since birth, but she didn’t know her feelings had a label. Junhee is too, apparently, and both of them are a perfect pair. Junhee is more butch than Baekha is, which makes men’s advances to her a lesser probability and Baekha is glad for it. She can’t stand the thought of anyone else trying to ask her girlfriend out.

Whenever she tells her friends that she’s a lesbian, they laugh and tell her  _ no, Junhee looks like one. _ They haven’t told anyone about their relationship thanks to homophobia, but at least they’re safe.

Even as she trails kisses down Junhee’s neck, hands on Junhee’s lovely butt, Baekha can taste the spice. Some places are sweet, some places seem to want to bite her back as she nibbles a hickey on Junhee’s lovely pale neck.

“Let’s go to your house,” Junhee whispers, her hands roaming all over Baekha’s body, but they’re just gentle touches. Everything but Junhee used to be sweet. “I wanna makeout on your bed.” She has this smirk on her face, which feels like a punch in Baekha’s gut. 

She’s still sweet, but she’s also spicy, Baekha has learnt. She tastes sweet and spicy when they kiss, she feels gentle yet rough, and Baekha can do nothing but love her and all of that makes Junhee.

**Author's Note:**

> it's self-beta'd so if there's any mistakes, that's why! everything's better when it's wlw and WLW SUBAEK IS SO NICE!! i hope you liked this!! <3


End file.
